


"Sweet Queen"

by Ramzi



Series: Cupcake (English) [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (only IM1 happend), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, Cupcakes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Genius Loki (Marvel), Genius Tony Stark, Geniuses, Loki (Marvel) is Not a Villain, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi
Summary: Frigga knows exactly what men need. And it doesn't matter if it's about her son, Loki, or a billionaire like Tony Stark. Everyone wants cupcakes. Some also have companies to eat them.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Cupcake (English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784674
Kudos: 62





	"Sweet Queen"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["Sweet Queen"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714960) by [Ramzi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramzi/pseuds/Ramzi). 



> First of all... **HUGE** thanks to [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/) for edit this ^-^ It would be horrible fic without you 🥰
> 
> I write it in polish eight months ago. It's based on this [prompt](https://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/187747863327/frigga-owns-a-cupcake-shop-loki-sometimes-comes).
> 
> _**Prompt:** Frigga owns a cupcake shop- Loki sometimes comes to help her when he's not busy. One afternoon when he is volunteering a frazzled young man comes in and says he needs two hundred cupcakes delivered ASAP. Loki offers to rent a van and deliver them- turns out the one who ordered the bunch was none other than billionaire Tony Stark! And of course he's already happy and prepared to give a huge tip for the sweets but then he sees delivery man is HOT and Tony gives a 300% tip. and his phone number._
> 
> So well, this may not be an exact representation… But hey! then there would be no surprise!
> 
> ps. remember, children, writing while you are sick is the best thing you can think of, but until you have to check this work xD

He should sue them! When you order two hundred muffins, you expect to receive two hundred muffins instead of fucking one hundred and seventy-six! Who would have thought… Upset,Tony paced the room, wondering if he should call them now and yell at them, but after a while he breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

He wouldn't do it, he knew it well. He didn't want strangers to suffer from his hormones. And since recently in his life nothing went according to plan and everything fell apart, Tony was irritable and regular, everyday problems immediately pissed him off.

Recently the market has become unstable and their shares have fallen. It is not known where his nude photos came from (he wouldn't care about them, but they showed his arc reactor). Somewhere at Stark Industries, on a laboratory level, one of the employees planted wiretapping. And of course, there was his "accident". Afghanistan, and even more so all warm countries, were out of the question when choosing a vacation destination. If Tony even thought of a vacation, in a war zone or not.

Breaking up with Pepper didn't help either.

Although break-up is too big a word. It would suggest that they were already together. And the truth was that she rejected him. And he understood that. Who would want to be with someone like Tony Stark? Of course… He and the multitude of people who found him attractive without knowing him at all. But in the end, he remained alone anyway. He tried not to worry about it.

 _"'Sweet Queen',_ Frigga Nornardóttir, how can I help you?" A female voice suddenly spoke on Tony's phone. Stark didn't even know when he dialed the number, too busy with his recent failures. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, my mind drifts off. Yes, good morning. Um…" Tony hesitated, trying to get himself together as soon as possible. He ran a hand over his face, and if the woman on the other side of the phone could, she would see smile number thirty-two, revealing all the billionaire's teeth.

"Take your time," said the woman, Frigga, in a calm voice. Maria, Tony's mother, also used that tone to calm her son down. Stark took a deep breath twice more before relaxing. "Is it better, my dear?" The woman asked, surprising the billionaire. It wasn't something he usually heard when he spoke to strangers and got a small panic attack.

"Yes, thank you," Tony answered, sitting down on one of the chairs in his lab. "Sorry."

"It is nothing to be sorry, boy. Each of us has moments of weakness," Frigga replied, and Stark even seemed to hear her smile. _If you can hear a visual,_ the billionaire thought.

"Let there always be someone like you," Tony said, once again entering more stable ground, coming back to the topic at hand. "But, but, but… I'm calling about missing cupcakes."

"Oh! Of course! My sonny is finishing decorating them and he will deliver them!" Said the woman. Tony heard a loud sigh, muffled by distance, in which one could feel the roll of eyes, and wailed in the miserable tone of _'Mooom…'._ "Shush, now. Quiet. So don't worry, the cupcakes will be there in up to twenty minutes, sir."

"I'm glad to hear it. And don't be in a hurry, roads are like glass now, it is easier than usual to get into an accident," said Stark with a smile. "And thanks again" he added quieter, a second before he hung up.

_And how can you be angry with such a wonderful woman?_

۷۷۷

 _"'Sweet Queen',_ Frigga Nornardóttir, how can I help you?"

Loki looked up from the cupcake he was currently decorating and looked at his mother, who was standing a few steps away from him, the phone in her hand. Frigga frowned slightly and looked at the camera display.

"Hello?" This time Loki heard a muffled answer, so he came back to decorating cupcakes. His mother reserved the last two dozens of them so he could train his decorating skills. Although the truth was that all he could do was polish up his already extraordinary skills.

In the breaks between work, school, and running the courses, Loki came to his mother's confectionery and helped her. Sometimes Frigga asked him for help earlier, and then the black-haired man had his hands full with all kinds of cakes, muffins, and cupcakes. He liked the arrangement very much. When decorating her mother's baked goods, and sometimes even helping her bake them, Loki could calm down and break away from the hustle and bustle of work, the comments of ungrateful colleagues or biting students.

"Take your time," Frigga said, drawing Loki's attention again. "Is it better, my dear?" The black-haired man looked surprised at his mother, destroying his work. He swore ugly, removing some of the frosting from the cupcake. Somewhere on the other side of his mother's phone, someone answered. "It is nothing to be sorry for, boy. Each of us has moments of weakness" Frigga smiled broadly.

Loki began to decorate the cupcake again. This one had three colored buttercream and a sugar ball and a piece of wafer on top. He was going to decorate the next one to look like spaghetti. He had made pasta from marzipan before, the meatball was a plain chocolate ball with almond pulp, and he intended to use the slightly thinned raspberry jam on top as a sauce.

"Oh! Of course! My sonny is finishing decorating them and he will deliver them!" Loki looked up at Frigga from the finished cupcake and rolled his eyes, trying not to sigh too martyredly.

"Mooom…" he groaned with mock embarrassment.

"Shush, now. Quiet." Frigga replied, threatening her son with a finger. "So don't worry, the cupcakes will be there in up to twenty minutes, sir." A moment later, Loki guessed after the last goodbyes or arrangements, the woman hung up and put down the phone. "You have to drive carefully. Order from the boss," Frigga reprovedas she approached the table at which her son worked. She carefully and slowly began packing already decorated cupcakes.

"I always drive carefully," Loki answered calmly, finishing another cupcake.

"We have different definitions of 'carefully', my dear."

"As always wisdom speaks through you," Loki replied with a smile and hugged his mother with one hand. "Where should I take them?"

"Nearby. Here you have an address, you will definitely find the right building," said the woman, handing Loki three boxes full of muffins and kissing him on the cheek. "But really, drive carefully. _MY kind of_ carefully.

"Okay mum," Loki replied, taking the keys from the table. "I'll be back soon and help you with cleaning."

"If you say so," Frigga replied, smiling mysteriously.

۷۷۷

The note with the address on it (and the attached GPS transmitter), left the confectionery three minutes before the promised twenty were up.Considering the current time of day, traffic jams in the city, distance, and average speed of confectioner's vans, Tony estimated the supplier would be a good ten minutes late. He wasn't going to get upset about it as before (again, many thanks to Frigga), maybe he would even tip her for bothering her son. The boy definitely needed cash for some new game or comic.

He ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to send a map with a flashing point to one of the screens and began to clear the workshop, trying not to get too dirty. Working with grease and cleaning it afterward taught carefulness.

The billionaire was surprised when he looked at the monitor again and noticed how fast the dot was moving. He quickly cleared up the last things and entered the elevator. Let the young have some attractions in life and see Tony _fucking_ Stark live. He will have something to tell his friends.

۷۷۷

Driving through New York in the middle of the day is already difficult in normal weather, but when it suddenly starts raining, and at the streets more cars appear out of nowhere… Then driving through becomes almost impossible. Accidents occur everywhere, mindless people run across the street suddenly, and drivers, nervous from arguing with their spouses, become aggressive and reckless.

But Loki did not follow the same rules as others. He roamed the city the way he liked. Quick, agile, and careful, despite Frigga's affirmative otherwise. The passing cars blurred in his eyes, merging into a uniform, colorful mass. He knew the city better than many taxi drivers and was proud of it. He knew which streets to turn, which places to avoid, and how to avoid traffic jams in Manhattan. He also knew that at the pace he was currently driving, he would be on time and he would have half a minute to spare.

Soon after, he parked under a large tower with only a little smaller _'STARK'_ at the top. He switched off the motorcycle and left it. He took off his helmet and shook his head to tidy up his hair. He leaned over the motorcycle to take out the boxes with cupcakes.

۷۷۷

Tony barely made it. The elevator door opened just as the motorcycle parked almost under the door of his tower. Stark was rather a 'car' man, but he could appreciate the beauty of the machine. And this one was just… pretty in a manly way.

The two-wheeler was matte black, it seemed to absorb already faint daylight, and the only colorful part was some gold-green pattern on the tank. Tony recognized parts of various brands of motorcycles and even a few parts that he used many times in his cars and projects.

However, Stark did not look at the motorcycle for a long time. He was more interested in the driver.

The boy had a black helmet with a gold rim and almost eight inch long curved horns that protruded from it and was dressed in a full motorcycle outfit, with all possible stiffeners and protectors. The outfit was mostly matte black, but on the front, there were symmetrical golden elements, and just below the metal shoulder straps sleeves of dark green leather.

The motorcyclist took off his helmet and shook his head to tidy up his hair. (And make Tony swoon, probably.)

The billionaire did not expect… well, THIS. The alleged boy turned out to be an adult man in his thirties with a storm of black slightly wavy hair and an unusually shapely ass. Tony could see it more closely as the motorcyclist leaned over his machine, probably taking out the boxes with cupcakes. Stark couldn't stop looking at those long legs that, at least for him, had no end, broad shoulders, or narrow hips. Especially the hips.

The elevator door almost closed, trapping the billionaire again, but Tony shook himself off and left. He stood at the reception and began to pretend that he was dealing with the documents he had brought with him as a disguise.

Soon after, he heard the door open behind him.

۷۷۷

Loki smiled to himself, finishing taking out the boxes. Of course, he felt someone's eyes on him. It happened often and the black-haired man knew this very well.

Looking at his behavior, it could be said that such looks or quiet whispers did not bother him, but the truth was that he loved them. He often experienced this and because of that, his ego grew to incredible proportions. He was fully aware of that, and that didn't bother him either. Even if it meant he would have to be alone for the rest of his life. Even if the size of his ego could only match the ego of Anthony Edward Stark himself.

With a soft sigh, he started heading toward the door, wondering where to leave the cupcakes. There was a man at the reception desk handling documents or at least trying to pretend to handle them. All the time he looked over the papers at the almost perfectly He kept sneaking glances at the metal decorations, in which shiny surface he could see Loki. to look at Loki. The black-haired man guessed that from this man he would learn where to deliver cupcakes. So he adjusted his hair and entered the building quickly, heading for the counter and the man standing next to it.

Loki was surprised that there was no one else in Stark tower except him and the other man, but he didn't care. He was only here for a moment, to deliver cupcakes.

"Excuse me, good morning. I brought lost cupcakes, where can I leave them?" Loki asked, smiling flirtatiously and…

۷۷۷

"Excuse me, good morning. I brought lost cupcakes, where can I leave them?" Said the man behind Tony's back. Stark recognized the tone. He used it often.

Flirting with everyone and coquetry… These are the things that became part of Stark's life when he was five and remained with him to this day. The man recognized them immediately. So he turned with a flirtatious smile and looked for the first time at the son of the owner of "Sweet Queen".

"I think I can take care of them," Stark said, lowering his tone. The stranger standing in front of him was just… perfect. Fair skin, black hair, sharp cheekbones, and, oh my god, those intensely green, intelligent eyes. Tony understood immediately that he was facing a kind of genius. He didn't know in what field yet… But hey! He still has a lot of time to find out.

Tony also saw the moment when Frigga's son recognized him. He saw the man hesitate, and something clicked in his mind. Something Stark knew well from the autopsy.

_Big ego._

"I don't know if you're worthy of them, Mister Stark."

۷۷۷

"I think I can take care of them," said the stranger at the counter, turning to Loki and for Norn's saKE, THIS IS TONY FUCKING STARK! The black-haired man didn't expect to meet him here, which was strange since he was the owner of the tower and ordered the cupcakes.

"I don't know if you are worthy of them, Mister Stark," Loki answered and smiled, raising one eyebrow at the silent question.

 _All in all,_ though Loki, _Stark is like any other man, why should I worry about that?_

 _Because he's Tony Stark, the sexiest and most intelligent man you'll ever meet,_ Loki answered himself, but he didn't care. He knew this was his only chance and he wasn't going to waste it.

"They are the sweetest cupcakes that have ever existed," Loki continued, putting the boxes back on the counter, leaning on it himself. He looked at Stark and purred softly. The billionaire was dressed in a three-piece black suit with a red shirt and a gold tie. He looked like a billion dollars and, as one could see, he felt great about it. "And the sweetest cupcakes can only be eaten by the cutie-pies.

۷۷۷

"There are the sweetest cupcakes that have ever existed." The stranger put the boxes next to Tony and leaned on the counter next to them. Tony was convinced that the eyes of the stranger looked at him very closely, and the black-haired man purred softly. Stark was curious about what other sounds he could draw from this man. "And the sweetest cupcakes can only be eaten by the cutie-pies."

"Oh, I think we both fall into this category," Tony said, taking one of the boxes to open it. "How about we check if I'm right… in a more private place?"

"I would not know," said the black-haired man, looking at the billionaire. "Private audience with Anthony Stark himself? Has anyone turned down such an offer?"

۷۷۷

"I would not know," A private audience with Anthony Stark himself? Has anyone turned down such an offer?" Loki asked, leaning more towards the billionaire and smiling gently. "It speaks poorly of you," he added after a moment of thought.

"That I invite you to my place?"

"That you invite me to your place and don't even know my name."

"Will you agree if I know your name?" Tony asked, also leaning toward Loki.

"I would be a fool to reject such an offer."

"Then what is your name?" asked the billionaire, taking all the boxes from the counter.

۷۷۷

"Loki! _Oh yeah…_ Right here… YES! Loki, please… LOKI _ahhhh_ … More… Loki, Loki, _Looookiiii!_

"Didn't I say three times won't be enough for you, Anthony? That you will want more?"

"Do you think I will be opposed to the fourth round?"

"I think we're both begging for it."

"I love your ideas," Tony said, kissing Loki and twisting them on the bed. "This time I'm on top."

۷۷۷

"Tony! Where are you? Everyone is waiting for you…" Pepper opened the door to Tony's bedroom and broke off half-word, seeing Stark lying on the bed with his legs tangled around some black-haired man, whose arms were tangled around the billionaire. Their surroundings were full of half-eaten cupcakes, empty cups, and boxes.

Pepper had no idea who the man was or how he managed to get Tony to sleep, and even less of a clue how the two could sleep in such a strange position, but she knew one thing for sure. If Tony allowed this man to see him naked, as the woman guessed, it had to mean it was someone special. Someone who not only didn't care about his arc reactor but didn't even pay attention to it. Potts knew how Tony became after Afghanistan and she was proud of him now.

"Hi, Peps," Tony moaned softly, but still not moving from the bed.

"Hi, Tony. I came to say that people are waiting for you downstairs."

"Tell them I feel bad. We took a break with Loki before the fifth round. And remind me later to add an extra large tip for "Sweet Queen". These cupcakes are now rather unsuitable for guests, so you would have to get new ones."

"I think they were suitable two hours ago," the woman replied, biting her lower lip, trying to stop the smile threatening to break on her face.

"I would say no. Maybe three hours ago yes, but two… Half of them were already bitten" interrupted an unknown voice. "And good morning," said the black-haired man, stretching out under Tony. "Nice to meet you, I'm Loki."

"Shhh, don't tell her such secrets," interrupted Stark. "She can look up your file and then what?"

"First of all, you told her my name yourself," Loki replied, sitting more properly on the bed, putting himself next to Tony. "Secondly- please. You can find many interesting things there. For example, the reason for changing my name or my first cat's name.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to go through your files. Tony would sooner do that," Pepper said with a smile. "But I won't bother you. Have a nice evening," Potts said, leaving Tony's room.

"What do you think, did she guess we just ate cupcakes, or was she just thinking about the sex which, according to her thoughts, we had for these three hours?"

"Of course, about sex. We don't wear clothes, and who normally eats cupcakes without clothes?"

"Geniuses."

**Author's Note:**

> Soon I will post the second part of this series ^-^
> 
> I also encourage to comment and give kudos ^-^ I will accept criticism and mistakes bravely (and I maybe not even pass it over) and compliments with a smile (and I will even answer them).
> 
> Also, you can find me on:
> 
> Wattpad: [@GingerRamzi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/GingerRamzi) or [@RedRamzi](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RedRamzi) (On Red I have only my English words, like here, but in one place xD)
> 
> Tumblr: [redramzi](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/redramzi)
> 
> Discord (maybe someday I'll learn how to use this xD): Ramzi#5124


End file.
